


staring isn't nice

by pjmhobi



Series: neo one shots [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Carnival, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, bc i love neo so much, i was just writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhobi/pseuds/pjmhobi
Summary: Taekwoon likes to stare at Hakyeon.





	staring isn't nice

**Author's Note:**

> soft neo hours

Taekwoon likes to stare at Hakyeon sometimes.

Taekwoon stares because Hakyeon is beautiful. He has never seen someone so beautiful, inadvertently so. And of course, he gets more beautiful as he ages. Taekwoon didn’t think such a thing was humanly possible, but leave it to Hakyeon to defy the laws of nature.

Sometimes Hakyeon notices, and he smiles shyly at Taekwoon, which makes him stare even more because how have they been together for three years and Hakyeon still smiles at him like that?

“Stop staring,” Hakyeon would say, his hand shoving into Taekwoon’s shoulder softly, to which Taekwoon would reply, “I can’t.” Hakyeon would laugh, and Taekwoon would frown. He didn’t know what was funny; he was being serious.

If asked, Taekwoon would say he had a compulsion to stare at Hakyeon. It was beyond his control. Not that he was complaining, anyway. He does happen to be the luckiest man on the planet, having a boyfriend so beautiful. What a fool he would be to not make sure he was always aware of it.

So when Hakyeon climbs into bed, his hair still damp from his shower, of course, Taekwoon is staring. Again. Hakyeon huffs and glares at him, about to complain, but Taekwoon speaks up before he can. “You’re so beautiful, Hakyeon-ah.”

Hakyeon blushes, the complaint forgotten.

As Taekwoon watches Hakyeon, he thinks about how before, he could never bring himself to say something so blunt, no matter how much he believed it. He used to be embarrassed just at the thought of saying that to Hakyeon. Now, he knows how foolish he was to not compliment him as often as he could.

Hakyeon hits Taekwoon in the neck with the side of his hand, a longtime habit still present, and groans, “Shut up.”

Though Hakyeon complains, Taekwoon knows the compliment makes him happy. Taekwoon knows it was hard for Hakyeon, being with someone so unexpressive. He deserves to be showered with affection.

Taekwoon smiles and pulls Hakyeon closer, their legs touching. He presses kisses all over Hakyeon’s face— on his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. When he kisses Hakyeon’s lips, he lingers there, the kiss soft and undemanding.

Hakyeon pulls back and brings his hands up to cup Taekwoon’s face. He tilts Taekwoon’s face in his hands, seemingly inspecting his features. Taekwoon blinks at him in confusion. Hakyeon’s face breaks out into a smile, and he says, “You’re even more beautiful,” before leaning in and kissing Taekwoon once more.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Hakyeon convinces Taekwoon to let him take him out on a date. “We don’t go out on dates that often anymore,” Hakyeon pleaded, a pout on his lips. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but it was true. Whenever they went out, at least two of their friends were with them. It was hard to spend time alone with such a close-knit friend group. They tried to make time for themselves as often as they could, but their jobs were an added obstacle.

So, without too much begging from Hakyeon, Taekwoon agreed.

Taekwoon wishes he wouldn’t have let Hakyeon choose the place. They’re at one of those pop-up carnivals, in town apparently for only two weeks. The rides look sketchy and they creak ominously, but Hakyeon is too scared to ride them regardless. They don’t appear out of place, a lot of young couples seeming to have the same idea as Hakyeon.

But it’s so loud and crowded.

Taekwoon tries hard to hide his discomfort. And he thinks he’s doing a decent job until Hakyeon pulls him to the edge of the crowded walkway. He wraps his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you, for tolerating this,” he mumbles against Taekwoon’s lips. Taekwoon smiles, his annoyance abandoned, and Hakyeon returns his smile with an even brighter one.

Hakyeon grabs his arm and pulls him towards the many carnival games. They stop at a mini basketball stand. Hakyeon turns to Taekwoon with a determined look on his face, “I will get you the biggest teddy bear here.” Taekwoon laughs at how adorable his boyfriend is.

Taekwoon stands there for 15 minutes, staring as Hakyeon continuously performs horribly at the game. He only needs to make three of the offered five shots to win a teddy bear, but he can’t make more than two. When he reaches into his pocket to pull out more money, Taekwoon grabs his wrist to stop him. He gives Hakyeon his best judgmental glare and Hakyeon groans. “Just one more time,” he says, not waiting for Taekwoon’s reply. 

He misses the first two but makes the next two. “Oh god,” he mumbles, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans. Taekwoon stays silent and prays that he makes this shot, for Hakyeon’s sake. Hakyeon takes an unnecessarily long time preparing to shoot the ball, and the person running the game watches him impatiently. In all his determination, Hakyeon seems unbothered by him. When he finally throws the ball, Taekwoon finds himself unconsciously holding his breath, and he breathes when the ball bounces off the backboard into the basket.

Hakyeon jumps up and down, a huge smile plastered over his face as the man hands him a black teddy bear. Taekwoon can’t help but smile as well. His joy is contagious.

Hakyeon bends down on one knee and extends his arm out with the teddy bear, and says, “For you, my love,” in an unnecessary deep voice. Taekwoon grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet, his face undoubtedly red from embarrassment. He snatches the bear from Hakyeon’s grasp, and Hakyeon laughs brightly. They start heading to their car, deciding they’ve spent enough time at the carnival.

“You’re so freaking cute,” Hakyeon smiles, and Taekwoon picks up his pace, leaving Hakyeon to trail behind him.

 

 

 

Taekwoon finds himself staring again.

Hakyeon is singing along to a ballad on the radio as he drives home, and he looks incredibly adorable as he drums his fingers against the steering wheel.

Taekwoon doesn’t even realize he’s staring. Hakyeon is just so unintentionally mesmerizing.

He realizes he’s staring after Hakyeon has pulled into the garage of their apartment building, has turned the car off, and is staring back at Taekwoon. “Earth to Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says as he snaps his fingers in front of Taekwoon’s face.

Taekwoon flinches and blinks rapidly. Hakyeon lets out a hearty laugh, and Taekwoon runs a hand over his face. “Am I seriously that attractive?” Hakyeon asks jokingly. But of course, Taekwoon doesn’t ever joke when it comes to Hakyeon’s appearance, so he says, “Very much so,” in a serious tone that has Hakyeon flustered. Hakyeon starts to fan himself, and Taekwoon grins as he notices Hakyeon’s ears go red.

The pair steps out of the car, and Hakyeon starts to head for the entrance before Taekwoon wraps his teddy bear free arm around his waist and pushes him against the car. Hakyeon splutters, the keys nearly slipping out of his hand as Taekwoon presses against him, and leans forward, kissing Hakyeon fiercely.

When they pull apart, Taekwoon glances from Hakyeon’s kiss-swollen lips to his hooded eyes and feels his heart flutter. He never wants Hakyeon to forget how beautiful he is.

“What?” Hakyeon whines, a becoming a little impatient with Taekwoon. Taekwoon smiles and runs his thumb over Hakyeon’s lips, “You’re just so beautiful,” he whispers.

Hakyeon stays silent for a few moments before sighing happily, “You don’t have to tell me so often.”

Taekwoon frowns slightly. He doesn’t understand how Hakyeon could be as beautiful as he is and not be so confident about it.

“Of course I do. I’m going to tell you every day so you never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know there is no plot. im posting this anyway!!!!


End file.
